Solo una fotografía
by Bloodyrisu
Summary: Universo Alterno. Era solo una fotografía, no había nada difícil en conseguirla ¿Verdad Arthur? *Asakiku*


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuera mía, la hubiesen censurado…**_

_**Advertencias: Universo Alterno, Yaoi, nada fuerte, solo ternura y amor :3**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.**_

¿Cómo es que había terminado en aquella situación tan extraña? Porque al fin y al cabo, lo que estaba haciendo solo tenía un nombre… espiar. Si, vaya caballero ingles en el que se había transformado. Y todo por culpa de esa pervertida rana francesa. ¿Acaso tenia algo contra su persona? Porque el ya creía que si.

Todo partió en ese jodido día, en el momento en que tuvo la mala idea de emborracharse en compañía del rubio francés. Mala ocurrencia…

Recuerdos del instante en que acepto el desafío, ni idea. No tenía ningún recuerdo desde que probó la tercera copa. Odiaba su poca resistencia al alcohol. Solo supo de su desgracia cuando al día siguiente, luego de quejarse de su resaca, Francis le sonriera burlonamente y le mostrara una grabación de voz, donde claramente oyó su propio acento británico.

Y fue en ese momento en que deseo por todos los dioses que el _wine bastard_ se fuera al infierno, con su perversión y todo.

Lo que decía la grabación estaba muy claro, y no supo como el francés se las había ingeniado para hacerle aceptar algo como aquello. Aunque no era muy difícil convencerlo de algo cuando estaba borracho…

"_Que tal, mon ami, ¿hacemos un trato? El ganador decide lo que quiera para el perdedor"_

"_¿Piensas que podrías ganarme, w-wine bastard?. A-acepto, ningún trato es tan difícil p-para m-mi"_

Solo esa parte de la grabación basto para que supiera lo idiota que había sido al aceptar tal trato con alguien como Francis. ¡Estúpido alcohol, y su sabor embriagante, que le hacia mas vulnerable a cualquier tipo de propuestas!

Ahora estaba ahí, escondido silenciosamente en una de las duchas del establecimiento educacional, con un solo propósito, (bastante extraño, sicótico y pervertido, por cierto) que era el sacar una fotografía. Si, una simple y barata fotografía. Bueno, tendría esas cualidades si n fuera por que tenía que enfocar a cierta persona... esa realmente no era la parte difícil, la parte más complicada y por sobretodo humillante era sacarle una fotografía a cierta persona, desnuda. Y lo peor de todo, lo que le agregaba y sumaba mas puntos de dificultad, era sacarle esa fotografía al que el consideraba su único amigo en el estricto rigor de la palabra, Kiku.

Maldijo a Francis una vez más, esperando que el rubio los pudiera escuchar telepáticamente… vaya embrollo en el que estaba envuelto por su culpa. ¿Todo lo malo le tenia que suceder a el?

Realmente el desafío consistía de dos opciones: Una foto Besandose con el o sacar la fotografía del desnudo. La decisión era obvia, al menos para el… pues mas dificultoso aun seria besarle. Sacar la dichosa foto al menos seria en secreto y el otro no tenia por que enterarse. Además, y para su buena suerte, el japonés optaba por ducharse luego de que todos los estudiantes dejaran el lugar, la otra vez le oyó decir que era por que cierto coreano le acosaba y molestaba… en fin, no lo recordaba muy bien.

Eran las seis de la tarde, y aun estaba ahí, visiblemente nervioso por tener que sacar una fotografía tan indecente, esperando el momento justo en que Kiku saliera de la ducha y capturar su desnudez. De solo pensarlo le recorría un ligero escalofrío, haciéndolo estremecer.

Oyó el cerrar de la llave y el detenimiento del caer del agua, señal de que el chico estaba por salir. Alzo u cámara por entre la abertura de la puerta entrecerrada, tratando de que solo la cámara se viese. Cerró los ojos, no se atrevía a mirar a su amigo de esa manera. Sintió como su cara se teñía de rojo, y se avergonzó aun mas. Apretó el botón repetidas veces, unas seis o siete, esperando haber capturado el momento.

Aun con los ojos apretados, espero a que el otro se vistiese, el tiempo se le era eterno y parecía no acabar. Hasta que por fin oyó el cerrar de la puerta que daba paso a las duchas.

Había completado el trabajo, con éxito. Ahora solo asía falta mostrarle el trofeo a la rana francesa y listo, tendría a Francis a sus servicios. Rio malévolamente de solo pensar en las horribles torturas que le haría sufrir por atreverse a proponerle un desafío tan vergonzoso como aquel.

Nunca más iría a beber con Francis, aquello lo anoto como nota mental.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Aquí esta tu estúpida foto, degenerado" Lo dijo con un tono triunfal, casi adelantando su victoria.

"Sé que igual deseabas hacerlo, mon ami" El francés recibía la cámara ansioso, no le importaba el haber perdido, ya que la de Kiku era una de las pocas fotos que le faltaban en su colección. Bueno, Arthur también faltaba, pero ya buscaría la manera de conseguirlo. Con otro desafío, tal vez.

Arthur se cruzo de brazos, esperando que el otro revisara las fotos, pues él no las había revisado, ni siquiera las ojeo. Estaba seguro de su destreza con la cámara. Además, de tantas fotos, Alguna tuvo que haber acertado ¿verdad?

"Hum, Arthur… ¿Esto es algún tipo de broma?" Las palabras del francés le sacaron de sus pensamientos. ¿A que se refería con aquello?

"¿Eh?" Espeto confundido el británico.

"Aquí no hay ninguna foto, bueno, si las hay pero no sé que pretendías al enfocar el piso…"

Mierda. En ese momento se arrepintió profundamente de n haber revisado las imágenes. ¡Maldita confianza suya!

Le quito la cámara con rapidez, con gesto de enfado.

"Fue una equivocación, dame un par de días, frog" Y sin ni siquiera darle tiempo de responder salió del salón, avergonzado por su mala suerte y mal talento con la cámara.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Cómo sacaría la foto? Diablos, no se le ocurría nada. ¿Y si se lo pedía directamente al chico? De seguro pensaría que es un degenerado…

Paro su nerviosa caminata por el pasillo, tenia una idea. No era lo mas correcto, estaría violando muchas normas si lo hacia, pero no quedaba mas remedio…

Iría a la casa del japonés, no sabía como pero se escabulliría en su habitación y esperaría el momento para sacarle la estúpida foto. Si, perfecto, ahora además de pervertido seria un acosador obsesivo…

¡Pero un inglés no falta a su palabra, aunque haya estado borracho! Además si se negaba, el francés seria capaz de… hacerle cosas que es mejor no pensar.

Bien, ahora solo faltaba llegar a la casa del japonés y entrar sin que se diera cuenta. Sonaba realmente fácil…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Respiro hondo, estaba realmente exhausto por la rápida caminata que realizo desde la academia hasta el hogar de Kiku. Se escondió detrás de un árbol, esperando que no le vieran desde la casa. Suerte que antes había estado ahí y sabia que ventana daba a que habitación. Si su mente no le fallaba el cuarto de Kiku era la primera ventana a un costado de la casa.

Sonrió, al parecer el destino le estaba sonriendo. La ventana estaba abierta lo suficiente como para dejarle pasar.

Miro su reloj, daban las siete de la tarde con cincuenta y cuatro minutos. Ya era bastante tarde…

Cuidadosamente se dirigió a la ventana y miro disimuladamente hacia dentro. Reconoció la habitación del chico, pues tenía dibujos y posters de mangas y animes repartidos por toda la pared. Entro con cautela, procurando no hacer ruido alguno, no sabia que explicación dar si le descubrían ahí dentro. Si le descubría Kiku podría darle alguna escusa pero si le descubría Yao… vaya problema que tendría…

Tanteo el piso, y miro alrededor, buscando un lugar en el cual esconderse. ¿Bajo la cama? Mierda, Kiku no utilizaba cama… ¿En el armario? Le podrían encontrar fácilmente… pero a la vez podría esconderse entre el abundante ropaje…

Sintió unos pasos acercándose, nervioso, se encamino hasta el armario, y procurando taparse con las extrañas ropas japonesas que habían, se sintió mas seguro. Alisto su cámara, ahora tendría que esperar que el japonés se desvistiera. Se sentía un completo pervertido.

Nuevamente, el tiempo se le era eterno. Y solo habían pasado veinte minutos. Los pasos que lo habían incitado a esconderse mas rápido nunca fueron una verdadera amenaza.

Sintió la manilla de la puerta, y entre el espeso ropaje pudo ver que ciertamente se trataba de la persona indicada.

El japonés se tumbo en la silla del escritorio que se ubicaba en la parte izquierda del cuarto, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados en señal de cansancio.

Se alegró al notar como el japonés se incorporaba y comenzaba a sacar lentamente su uniforme, partiendo por la chaqueta, dejándola a un lado, luego su corbata, ahora estaba desabrochando los botones de su camisa y…

Arthur se sonrojo profundamente, reprochándose el hecho de estar observando tan detenidamente el como se desvestía el japonés. Pero para su juicio y desgracia, lo hacia de una manera jodidamente sensual…

Mirar por un rato no le haría daño a ninguno ¿verdad? Con que el otro no se enterase, todo estaba bien…

Volvió a abofetearse mentalmente, ¿En verdad estaba dispuesto a mirar de manera tan lasciva y casi morbosa el físico de Kiku? Era su amigo, por dios… pero el japonés se veía tan vulnerable ¡_Bloody hell_, por que todo es tan difícil!

Ahora estaba quitándose uno por uno los botones de la camisa, dejando al descubierto un torso pálido y delicado, Arthur casi sentía que lo podía tocar, y también sentía la saliva correr por su boca…

¡Mierda, si parecía que lo estaba provocando a propósito! Quitándose los pantalones con tanta delicadeza y lentitud…

El rubio ahogo un gemido, sorprendiéndose y avergonzándose de lo que aquella visión le estaba provocando. La pequeña presión que se había iniciado en su vientre bajo ahora estaba totalmente concentraba aun mas abajo.

En un movimiento involuntario llevo su mano disponible a su entrepierna, pero antes de hacer el siguiente movimiento, la realidad lo golpeo como un balde de agua fría.

Estaba en una casa ajena a la suya, apunto de… hacer cosas inapropiadas, en un armario… escondido y sosteniendo una cámara…

¿Qué le había sucedido para terminar de esa manera? Seguramente el reunirse demasiado con el francés degenerado...

Cerró los ojos violentamente, aparto la mano de su masculinidad y se dispuso a pensar en algo que le hiciese olvidar las sucias perversiones que se le cruzaban por la mente.

Pensó en elfos, en hadas, en Alfred, en Francis, en su hermano vistiendo ropa de chica… no, nada servía para enfriarle, necesitaba satisfacer cierta necesidad en ese mismo momento ¿¡Cuando se le había ocurrido la grandísima idea de ir a esconderse a la casa de Kiku! No había previsto que eso sucediese…

La temperatura seguía subiendo, y la presión en su entrepierna aumentaba hasta el punto de dolerle. Y encima, al japonés solo le quedaba una prenda que sacarse…

Una parte de él, la mas excitaba, claro, intentaba abrir sus ojos, y la otra, la mas orgullosa y digna, luchaba por mantenerlos cerrados. Sentía que una guerra se desarrollaba en su cabeza.

Otro gemido ahogado, un jadeo reprimido, sus ojos debatiendo entre ver y no…

¿Qué hacer? Nunca antes se había planteado estar en una situación así.

Espero, hasta que decidió entreabrir uno de sus ojos, observo como Kiku ya estaba nuevamente vestido, ahora con una de esas típicas prendas de su país.

Una parte de él se alivió, la otra, se arrepintió de no haber reaccionado antes.

Pero aun así, aun persistía el sobresaliente bulto en su vientre bajo.

Todo su nerviosismo volvió cuando noto que el japonés avanzaba hasta el armario, al parecer dispuesto a guardar el uniforme escolar. Mierda, ahora si estaba en problemas.

Avanzo silenciosamente hasta el tope del mueble, ocultándose aun mas entre las prendas. Seria un milagro si no lo descubría.

"Kiku, debes lavar tu uniforme hoy-aru"

Nunca antes sintió tanta alegría al escuchar la voz del asiático mayor. Le había salvado, vaya que si.

El japonés dejo su avance hasta el armario y salió de la habitación, mirando hacia atrás, creyó haber escuchado algo… "seguramente son delirios, estoy bastante exhausto" pensó.

Apenas escucho el cerrar de la puerta, Arthur salió rápidamente del armario. Se rendía, ya había sufrido bastante… en ese momento no le importaba el hecho de haber perdido contra el francés, es mas, ni lo recordaba. Quería salir en cuanto antes de ahí.

Se dio cuenta de su "Problema". Se saco la chaqueta escolar y con ella cubrió el motivo de su vergüenza. No podían verle en la calle de esa manera.

Puso un pie en la ventana, listo para alzarse y salir de aquella tortura.

"¿A-Arthur-san?" La voz extrañada del japonés le dejo estático. "¿Q-que hace aquí, Arthur-san?"

Mierda, ni las palabras le salían de la boca… casi podía predecir que se desmayaría allí mismo.

"Y-yo bue… est-te…"

"¿Vino a visitarme?" Arthur asintió, dándose la vuelta para encarar al japonés. Con una mano sostenía la chaqueta con la que cubría su excitación y con la otra mantenía la cámara, aunque claro, la oculto tras su espalda.

"Pudo haber entrado por la puerta… es extraño que entre por… la ventana" Kiku le veía extrañado, no creyó que el ingles tan educado este entrando de esa manera por su casa…

"B-bueno… este, tu sabes que a Yao no le gusta que te venga a visitar…" Por lo menos pudo pronunciar la frase que le pareció mas correcta para enfrentar el momento.

"Oh, así que es por eso, pero no se preocupe Arthur-san, yo siempre lo recibiré de buena manera" Sentía un terrible remordimiento por haber tratado de fotografiar a un muchacho tan amable como lo era Kiku. Era una mala persona… y para nada un caballero.

Kiku le regalo una sonrisa, haciendo estremecer al inglés. Y para su pésima suerte, como lo había comprobado ese día, le invito a sentarse. Pero no podía negarse, o el otro descubriría o sospecharía de él.

Noto que el japonés veía con curiosidad lo que traía tras su espalda, por lo que decidió mostrar la cámara.

"Pensé que podíamos sacarnos algunas fotografías, ya sabes… para recordar" Esa fue la excusa mas barata que creyó haber dicho jamás

"Es una fantástica idea, adoro sacar fotografías" Vaya, la excusa había funcionado… Kiku si que era inocente.

Miro de reojo su chaqueta, y recordó que aun conservaba restos de lo anterior.

"Kiku, ¿Me permites usar tu baño, por favor?" Una buena dosis de agua fría en su rostro aliviaría su "calor"…

El japonés lo guio hasta el baño, extrañándose del porque su amigo traía la chaqueta siempre en la misma zona… bueno, no era una persona entrometida, por lo que no haría preguntas innecesarias.

Luego de empaparse el rostro por decima vez, decidió que ya era hora de salir de aquel cuarto de baño. Después de todo, si se demoraba seria una falta de educación. Aunque ya la había demostrado al entrar por la ventana…

El japonés le esperaba en su habitación, sentado en una de las sillas, con mirada serena. Lucia realmente adorable, pero extrañamente triste.

"¿Sucede algo, Kiku? Si quieres regreso otro día" Sus esperanzas de poder largarse de ahí se hicieron presentes. Aunque verdaderamente Kiku se veía triste… No seria tan egoísta como para dejarle ahí, solo.

"No sucede nada, Arthur-san, solo estoy cansado" El rubio se acercó hasta el, tomado una silla y posicionándola a un lado del otro.

"No pareces estar bien" Sabia que seria difícil sacarle algo a alguien tan reservado como Kiku, pero no estaría mal intentarlo.

"Es solo que me siento algo alarmado, desde después del entrenamiento he tenido la sensación de que me siguen…"

Para Arthur aquella confesión fue como si le hubiesen golpeado de lleno la cabeza.

"S-solo deben ser sensaciones, K-kiku…" Las palabras le salieron atropelladas, realmente era incomodo estar charlando sobre lo que el mismo provoco.

El japonés hizo un gesto de aprobación, dedicándole una sonrisa que a Arthur le pareció encantadora. Realmente se sentía como una chica enamorada cuando estaba cerca de Kiku.

Le abrazo, provocando un sonrojo en Kiku, poco acostumbrado a esas maneras de quererse. Él también se sonrojo, no era fácil estar abrazado a la persona con la cual casi te…. haces cosas inapropiadas. De solo pensar en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer observando al japonés le recorría una ligera sensación en la columna.

Kiku levanto la mirada, posándola y haciéndola chocar con la suya propia. Casi podía ver el sol reflejado en los oscuros orbes marrones.

No se dio cuenta, ni siquiera supo como, pero estaba acercándose mas y mas al chico, hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de su boca. Se iban a besar… vaya… había esperado tanto ese momento….

Sus alientos se mezclaban, mientras ambos se sonrojaban hasta límites insospechados, dejando en evidencia su poca experiencia en esos temas.

Un primer roce, juntando sus labios ligeramente, sin llegar realmente a un verdadero beso. Bastaron solo unos segundos para que se repitiera, pero ahora mas brusco y sin delicadeza alguna, juntando mucho mas que solo los labios.

Se separaron, al borde de la asfixia, sonrojados, tímidos, inexpertos.

Arthur se levanto de la silla y ante la confusión del otro, tomo la cámara que reposaba tranquila en el escritorio. Volvió a su lugar, y alzándola en el aire, en el mismo momento que atacaba los labios del otro nuevamente, saco una fotografía. Esta vez seguro de que había enfocado bien.

"Para recordar" Le susurro en el oído, haciendo temblar de vergüenza al otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Francis no lo podía creer. La fotografía estaba frente a él, era real, y a parecer no estaba trucada ni editada. No creyó que el ingles pudiera ser capaz de hacerlo… pensó que volvería derrotado a entregarle la victoria. Le había subestimado…

Sin embargo las avergonzadas caras de la foto estaba ahí, reales. Mierda… había perdido, el y su hermosa belleza francesa…

"Y para que lo sepas, pronto tendré la otra fotografía, pero claro, esa solo sera para mi"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**¡Amo el Asakiku, que les puedo decir! **_

_**Pronto volveré con otro, tengo muchas ideas para esta parejita :3**_

_**¡Dejen reviews, me animan a escribir mas! **_

_**¡Ciao!**_


End file.
